


Пространство между нами

by DieAhnung, WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020



Series: Спецквест [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brothers, Established Relationship, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Magic, Mjolnir - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieAhnung/pseuds/DieAhnung, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020/pseuds/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020
Summary: Локи хочет знать, каково это — держать Мьёльнир в руках. Тор дает ему такую возможность.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Спецквест [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651873
Kudos: 20





	Пространство между нами

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [this space between us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1563821) by [starscolliding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starscolliding/pseuds/starscolliding). 



> пре-все фильмы про Тора

В комнатах Тора горел камин. Шторы на высоких окнах были задернуты, и тишину нарушало лишь потрескивание пламени. Тор сидел и полировал меч, лежащий у него на коленях. На столе были разложены книги, перья, кинжалы и разнообразные предметы, среди которых был и Мьёльнир.

Локи некоторое время бесцельно бродил по комнатам, равнодушно рассматривая книжные полки, заполненные в основном книгами о великих приключениях, войнах и стратегиях, большую часть которых он сам и дал брату. На самом деле, он ничего не искал, ему просто было скучно. Локи думал уже вернуться в свои покои, но тут его взгляд упал на стоящий молот.

Сейчас, небрежно брошенный на стол, он выглядел как совершенно обычный боевой молот. Разве что внешне был украшен значительно более искусно. Однако Локи знал, что если прикоснется к нему, то даже не сможет сдвинуть с места. Когда эта мысль пришла в голову, в груди снова возникло то самое неприятное чувство, обвившее его сердце.

Локи подошел ближе к столу, не сводя глаз с Мьёльнира, пытаясь обнаружить какую-то тайну, которая до сих пор от него ускользала.

— Каково это, держать его в руках? — спросил он, не отрывая взгляд от молота.

— А? — Тор был увлечен своим занятием и смог понять, о чем идет речь, только когда поднял голову и проследил за взглядом брата. — Мьёльнир? — Он на секунду задумался. — Это трудно объяснить.

Локи наконец отвел взгляд и посмотрел на Тора. 

— Попробуй, — сказал он.

Тор слегка нахмурился, удивляясь внезапному любопытству брата. Мьёльнир был в его владении уже довольно давно, но брат никогда не проявлял к нему особого интереса. Или раньше Тор просто этого не замечал. Локи предпочитал кинжалы и копья, громоздкий молот, казалось, не мог его заинтересовать. По крайней мере, до настоящего момента. Брат часто его удивлял.

— Ну, он довольно тяжелый, что можно ожидать от боевого молота. — На этих словах Локи поднял бровь. — В самом начале, когда я думал, что он похож на любой другой молот, я был немного разочарован, если честно, — Тор усмехнулся, а Локи закатил глаза. Только его брат мог обладать таким могущественным магическим артефактом, как Мьёльнир, и все равно быть разочаровнным.

— Но потом, когда я по-настоящему научился им пользоваться, все стало совершенно иначе. Он словно стал продолжением моей руки, если можно так сказать. — Тор сделал паузу, на секунду задумавшись. — Не знаю, мне кажется, что когда он у меня в руках, под пальцами что-то покалывает, и я скучаю по этому ощущению, когда его нет.

Локи на мгновение задумался, а затем снова посмотрел на молот. Он совершенно ничего не чувствовал рядом с ним, никакой силы. Когда он пытался прикасаться к молоту раньше, тот казался холодной и безжизненной игрушкой. В груди болезненно сжалось, когда он понял, что Мьёльнир открыл свою силу только владельцу. Пусть Тору было глубоко наплевать на магию, именно он был обладателем одного из самых могущественных магических инструментов во Вселенной. А не Локи.

— То, что ты чувствуешь — это магия. Именно она дает Мьёльниру силу, — сказал Локи, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал ровно и нейтрально.

Тор внимательно посмотрел на брата. Этот взгляд говорил, что Локи не так уж и блестяще справляется с тем, чтобы скрывать свои эмоции, что бы он сам себе не думал. Ему пришлось отвернуться, увеличив расстояние, чтобы не упрощать Тору задачу.

Однако Тор смог понять причину любопытства брата. Мьёльнир был сотворен с помощью магии, которую Тор никогда бы не смог понять, но именно ему выпала возможность ей пользоваться. Локи всегда считал магию своей вотчиной, поэтому его не могла не заинтересовать такая сила. Причина его расстройства была в том, что не может почувствовать и попробовать ее.

— Локи, это всего лишь молот, я... — очевидно, это были в корне неверные слова, потому что брат быстро повернулся к нему лицом и его взгляд был тяжелый и ледяной.

— Нет, Тор. Это не просто молот, — Локи почувствовал, как в груди поднимается хорошо знакомая ярость. — Только ты можешь быть настолько глупым, чтобы получить во владение Мьёльнир и продолжать считать его все лишь молотом.

Тору были хорошо знакомы такие вспышки ярости брата, которые часто приводили к тому, что он заводился тоже. Однако на этот раз что-то подсказывало ему, что лучше просто дать Локи выговориться и сдержать свой гнев.

— Это не просто молот, Тор. Он сделан из магии настолько древней и тайной, что даже Всеотец не знает ее секретов. Если ты можешь поднять Мьёльнир, это значит, что в тебе есть что-то, что позволяет им владеть, а во мне этого нет. Ты достоин, а я нет, — он остановил себя, не желая открываться перед братом еще больше.

Только тогда он понял, что Тор внимательно слушал Локи, замерев на стуле и забыв о мече, который все еще держал в руках.

Локи молча уставился на него.

Тор отложил меч в сторону и встал. Локи инстинктивно сделал шаг назад, стараясь держаться на некотором расстоянии от брата. Не то, чтобы Тор обращал внимание на эти попытки. 

— Ты хочешь подержать его? — спросил он спокойным и ровным голосом.

Локи нахмурился и чуть было не пустился в очередную тираду, но вовремя спохватился.

— Не издевайся надо мной, Тор. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я не могу, — сказал он со злостью в голосе, которая была попыткой скрыть страх того, что Тор хочет над ним подшутить.

— Я хотел сказать, что мы можем взять его вместе, — ответил Тор.

Локи смутился. Гнев внутри отступал, уступая место любопытству. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросил он.

— Обхвати рукоять рукой, — Тор указал на Мьёльнир.

Локи на мгновение заколебался, наблюдая за своим братом, ища в его поведении любые признаки обмана. Но из них двоих именно трикстер позволял себе шутить и обманывать других. Он приблизился к Мьёльниру, все еще немного неуверенно, но в конце концов обхватил его рукоять рукой.

Она была такой же холодной, как и раньше, и не подавала никаких признаков магии. Он собирался отодвинуться, но Тор неслышно подошел сзади, прижался грудью к спине Локи, а его правая рука скользнула по рукояти Мьёльнира, поверх пальцев брата.

Мгновение Локи чувствовал только тепло Тора, а потом - что другая рука брата обхватила его талию, и дыхание коснулось шеи. Затем он ощутил, как рукоять Мьельнира согрелась под его ладонью, и через секунду через нее хлынул поток энергии.

Теперь Локи понял, на что было похоже покалывание, о котором говорил Тор. Это было действительно трудно выразить словами.

Они стояли неподвижно довольно долго, и Локи наслаждался ощущением магии Мьёльнира, вибрирующей в нем. Это было особое чувство, которое он никогда раньше не испытывал, и, как все магические вещи, неизвестные ему, оно очаровывало. Локи решил, что изучит Мьёльнир как можно тщательнее. Еще больше его согревало то, что Тор готов с ним разделить это ощущение. Он почувствовал, как гнев и обида рассеиваются и уступают место любви и привязанности, которые он испытывал к своему брату. Тору всегда удавалось повернуть все по-своему и практически залезть под кожу. Локи не был уверен, насколько комфортно он себя при этом чувствовал.

— Я сожалею о том, что сказал раньше. Это не просто молот. Я просто пытался... 

— Я знаю, — сказал Локи, закрывая глаза и пытаясь подавить бушующие эмоции.

Тор приподнял Мьёльнир со стола на несколько сантиметров, стараясь не раздавить пальцы брата. Электрический разряд пронзил его руку, и Локи вздрогнул от неожиданности. Он скорее почувствовал, чем услышал смешок Тора.

— Сделай это еще раз, — попросил Локи. Тор послал еще один разряд через Мьёльнир. На этот раз дрожь пробежала по спине Локи.

Он никогда раньше так близко не ощущал силу Тора. Это было так интимно, что Локи почувствовал, что они связаны.

Тор выполнил просьбу брата, а затем снова положил молот на стол. Он отпустил рукоять только тогда, когда рука Локи соскользнула с нее, пытаясь высвободиться.

Локи согнул пальцы, все еще чувствуя, как призрак магии Мьёльнира покалывает его кожу. Затем Тор снова схватил его за руку и переплел их пальцы вместе, притянув Локи за талию еще ближе.

— Если ты захочешь снова подержать его, только попроси, — прошептал он на ухо брату. Они были так близко, что невозможно было не заметить дрожь, пробежавшую по телу.

Локи кивнул, стараясь окончательно избавиться от гнева и негодования, которые он испытывал всего несколько минут назад. Позволить себе окунуться в любовь Тора было гораздо страшнее, чем обрушивать на него многочисленные оскорбления, но значительно приятнее. Он надеялся, что никогда этого не забудет.

— Тогда мы должны составить расписание, — сказал Локи, устраиваясь удобнее в объятиях Тора. — Я решил, что хочу изучить Мьёльнир, как можно внимательнее.

Тор рассмеялся, его борода царапнула ухо Локи.

— Конечно, — он наклонился и поцеловал Локи в скулу, а затем в уголок рта.

Локи почувствовал, что губы растянулись в улыбке. На мгновение воцарилась тишина, прежде чем Тор заговорил снова.

— Мьёльнир — это часть меня, Локи. Но так же, как и все остальное, что принадлежит мне, если бы я мог, и если бы это сделало тебя счастливым, я бы отдал его тебе.

Локи крепко зажмурился, любовь и привязанность Тора, а также его собственные чувства к брату пронзили его грудь. Он не сомневался, что Тор был абсолютно искренен, и это заставляло Локи одновременно любить его и обижаться на него за то, что он заставил Локи испытывать такие сильные чувства.

— Я знаю, — Локи решил, что запечатлеет этот момент в своей памяти и будет вспоминать его всякий раз, когда чувство ревности или злости вновь накроет его. 

Он повернул голову, и Тор снова поцеловал его, на этот раз в губы.


End file.
